In elevated access floor systems, it is advantageous to provide access to the subfloor cavities in order to reroute existing fluid or electrical line or add new ones. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a waterproof elevated access floor system wherein the floor can be penetrated and resealed without destroying the waterproofing and without destroying the aesthetic appearance of the floor.
In conventional systems, computer equipment is stationed on an elevated access floor which is surfaced with laminated tile or carpet. Such a floor is not waterproof. Further, when a repair or change must be made in the compartments below the floor, a hole is cut in the tile or carpet, and the cutout segment is later merely dropped back in place, thus destroying the aesthetic appearance of the floor.
There are no heretofore known waterproof access floor systems which can be penetrated and resealed in a satisfactory manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an elevated access floor system which provides easy access to subfloor compartments, is waterproof and whose aesthetic appearance is not destroyed by penetration thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of assembling such an elevated waterproof access floor system.